Concidencia o destino
by xjapan
Summary: Por un pequeño error de dedo Shun y Laura se toparan con algo que cambiara sus destinos ¿coincidencia? Pareja crak MacauxMexico del sur un poco de SpaWan para Eagle Primece
1. Chapter 1

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capítulo uno_

 _Error de dedo_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada diré que adelantaré todos los regalos de cumpleaños que debo ya que por un tiempo estaré algo ausente quizás actualice mis historias poco a poco este sera el primero es un ship doble MacMex y SpaWan para Eagle Primece adelanto que el personaje de Laura Hernandez no me pertenece sino que pertenece a Eagle Primece espero te guste_

Cierto día Mei Wang y su hermano menor Lin Shun se preparaban para la fiesta de disfraces a la que habían sido invitados bueno en realidad Mei convenció a su hermanito de ir ya qye este era muy timido para socializar.

— ¿ bien estaras listo para mañana en la noche? — pregunto ella a su hermano

— si, si solo que bueno son tus amigos no se si encaje ahi

— claro que si confia en te divertiras bueno aqui esta la direccion de la tienda donde recojeras tu disfraz y no te pierdas

— Mei ya no tengo ocho años estare bien

— confio en ti ... Lin hablo en serio no te pierdas

Mas tarde

Lastima que lo primero le dijo su hermana lo primero que hizo termino perdiendose en el centro comercial una vez que recogio su disfraz asi que no tuvo mas opcion que tomar el telefono y aguantar el sermon de su hermana mayor sobre no distraerse claro que no contaba con esto

— _hola ¿donde estas?_ — se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado

— estoy cerca de los puestos ambulantes y que de gente hay

— _hay muchos puestos ambulantes exactamente en donde_

— estoy cerca de la fuente ¿como vas vestida?

— _vaya perdemos tiempo jins negros blusa roja ¿estas seguro? No veo ninguna fuente_

— creo que ya te vi pasare junto a ti o te haré señas

— _no te veo_

— lo siento parece que no eras tu

— _estamos perdiendo tiempo Lucia y Kiku nos están esperando_

—¿ espera quienes?

— _¡ no te hagas tonto Antonio llevamos mas de media hora caminando en círculos!_

— espera ¿Antonio? — en ese momento vio el numero al que marco y noto que se había equivocado por un misero numero cosa que lo hizo enrojecer de vergüenza — ¡ lo siento lo siento número equivocado!

— _¡¿que?! ¡ ya se me hacia raro que mi primo tuviera la voz tan profunda !¿ osea que todo este tiempo he estado hablando con un desconocido?_

— me parece que si señorita me llamo Lin Shun estoy perdido buscando a mi hermana

— _La-Laura ese es mi nombre yo estoy buscando a mi primo ... ¿espera porque sigo hablando contigo? ¡ Eres un desconocido!_

—lo se pero creo que si no hablamos nunca dejaremos de serlo

— _eres extraño_

—¿ eso crees? En lo que a mi respecta pareces simpática

— _no deberías decir esas cosas y deberías ser mas cuidadoso podría ser una asesina serial_

— no parece que lo seas ademas no sabes nada de mi

— _a ver te llamas Lin Shun estas perdido tienes una hermana estas cerca de una fuente suficiente información para encontrarte y asesinarte aunque con la voz que tienes primero haría otra cosa_ — la chica se sonrojo con eso ultimo por alguna razon le habia gustado la voz del desconocido aquel

Del otro lado el chico se sonrojo pero trato de sonar calmado — insisto no parece que lo seas por tu voz me pareces una chica muy linda perdona el atrevimiento

Ok eso había sido todo para ponerla nerviosa — _como sea deja de distraerme que aun tengo que buscar al atarantado de mi primo y tu debes buscar a tu hermana_

— cierto mi hermana es de baja estatura tiene cabello castaño con un rulo en la cabeza ¿como es tu primo?

— _jaja me caíste bien Lin bueno mi primo es un sujeto alto de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes en fin creo que ya lo vi_

— tu también me agradaste bastante Laura quizás nos conozcamos en persona algun dia yo creo en el destino ¿tu no?

— _insisto eres algo extraño por el tono de tu voz se escucha que eres un seductor y no me gustaría ser parte de tu harem tengo que colgar suerte con tu hermana_

—¿ harem ? Oye espera *suspiro* colgó pero ni siquiera se que es eso espero conocerla en persona algún día — dijo para si mismo aunque su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos

Mientras

— Antonio aquí

Un muchacho español de ojos verdes se acerco feliz de la vida aunque recibió un golpe de su prima — vaya Laura parece que llevas algo de tiempo aquí llegas justo a tiempo para mi fiesta de disfraces

— bien supongo que no tengo muchas opciones

— fusosososososo genial porque quiero presentarte al hermano pequeño de una amiga es asiático creo que se llama Shun o algo así

Eso dejo a Laura pensando "seria mucha coincidencia"

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capitulo dos_

 _Azar y coincidencia_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible espero les guste_

Mei se palmeo la frente al escuchar la explicación de su hermanito — lo primero que te dije lo primero que hiciste tuve que venir a buscarte debes poner mas atencion

— lo se y lo siento amm hermana

— dime hermano

—¿ tu sabes lo que es un harem?

Mei se le quedo viendo con cara de what no sabia a que se debia esa pregunta —¿ para que quieres saber tu eso?

— veraz... — trato de explicarse lo mejor que pudo a lo que Mei solto la carcajada luego de que este le viera con reproche la asiatica tuvo que explicarle con manzanas lo que trato de decirle cosa que quizas empeoro la situacion pues se ruborizo completamente Mei volvió a reírse y como no si la situación era de lo mas graciosa

Mas tarde

 _Tengo un acosador en el celular ¡ayudame!_ Mensajeo Laura luego de un par de horas de aquel error de dedo pues el asiático volvio a marcarle pidiéndole una explicación y aclarándole que no era ningún seductor y que ni siquiera sabia lo que significaba ese termino

 _Hola yo estoy bien gracias por no preguntar ¿como esta mi linda prima Laura ?_ Respondió Lucia su prima

 _Bueno fuera de eso estoy bien_

 _Ahora explicame eso del acosador_

 _Veras un fulano se equivocó de numero lo reconozco tenía una bonita voz pero y parecía agradable hasta hace dos horas que me pidió una explicación y ahora cree que yo lo quiero raptar y no se que burradas mas_

 _Perdoname Laura pero no creó que eso sea muy amanzante por lo que me dices parece que tratas con un niño de doce años_

 _No es amenazante pero si es fastidioso y lo peor es que es hermano de una amiga de Antonio y me lo quiere presentar_

 _Bueno date la oportunidad_

 _Bien supongo que no pierdo nada_

Al día siguiente

Los hermanos ya estaban listos para la fiesta aunque el no sabia que hacer por alguna razon no podia quitarse a la chica del telefono de la cabeza a pesar de que Mei le habia dicho que queria presentarle a la prima de un amigo

Laura y Antonio por su parte tambien estan listos aunque ella no sabia que pensar acerca de la proposicion de Antonio

Mas tarde

Tratando de escapar de su hermana y de sus locas ideas termino perdiéndose... De nuevo sin querer choco con alguien — perdón lo lamento ¿estas bien?

La chica por su parte estaba algo sorprendida — si estoy bien descuida

En ese momento ambos cayeron en la cuenta de algo al parecer reconocieron la voz el uno del otro —¡ eres tu! — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sin podérselo creer

—no me equivoque eres muy bonita — dijo levemente ruborizado cosa que la hizo enrojecer

— am gracias tu .. Ta-tambien luces bien — muy bien si por teléfono la puso nerviosa en persona aun más en ese momento comenzó a sonar musica de quien sabe donde

— etto ¿me concedes esta pieza?— pregunto como caballero

— sera un placer — dijo tomando su mano

Y así comenzaron a bailar por alguna razón el se perdió en sus ojos y ella le miraba ruborizada claro no notaron que Antonio y Mei observaban

— awww ¿no son lindos?

— fusosososo vaya que lo son espero que sea el inicio de algo bueno

Al día siguiente

— bien por parejas harán una dinámica deberán cuidar una criatura robótica por tres días deberán crear una bitácora para crear recuerdos gratos y felices si no logran esos objetivos quedara reprobada la pareja y deberán hacer el examen extraordinario — decía la maestra Azucena quien comenzó a repartir los papeles finalmente quedaron repartidas las parejas quizás no era coincidencia después de todo

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capítulo tres_

 _Trabajo en equipo_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo antes de comenzar agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

La situación no podía parecer mas extraña, ya que durante tres días cuidarían un juguete parecido a un bebe de verdad prácticamente parecerían una pareja ... Por tres días

—bueno eso o el extraordinario — dijo el asiático un poco resignado hasta que vio su papel " Laura Hernandez" por alguna razón se sonrojo comenzando a soñar despierto. Por unos segundos después meneo la cabeza "entusiasmarse tanto por alguien que acabo de conocer no esta bien" pensó cuando noto al grupito de amigas hablar sobre quien les tocó

— te lo cambio — dijo Emily a Laura quien aun no salia del asombro hasta que oyó a la americana y fruncio el ceño

— no, el trabajara conmigo

— pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeee (por favor) ¡ please please! — decía saltando como niña que hace berrinche — Lin es el chico mas sexy y lindo de la escuela además que no quiero trabajar con Lovino

Esas primeras palabras hicieron ruborizar a la mexicana mientras que el pobre asiático no sabia en donde meterse — ¡ no ya te dije que el trabajara conmigo les guste o no ! — se fue hecha un tomate

Mientras en el salon de tercero

Antonio y Mei estaban en la misma situación claro que no cuidando un bebé si no que estaban enredados en un proyecto de ciencias

— quiero nombres completos, su investigación de cinco cuartillas mínimo la práctica bien hecha y sin faltas de ortografía — decía seriamente el profesor Braginski— pueden salir

— bueno Tony ¿ te parece si trabajamos en tu casa o en la mía? Mis padres no estarán en los próximos tres días

— bueno, entonces me parece que sea en vuestra casa si no os incomoda claro

— claro que no Tony vamos por los chicos

Mientras

Ninguno se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario hasta que Laura rompió el silencio — ¿ umm te sientes cómodo con esto ? No es que no me agrade es solo que apenas nos conocimos ayer

— en realidad fue hace dos días por teléfono

— eso no cuenta te equivocaste de número

—claro que si y me alegra haberlo hecho ... En cuanto al trabajo podemos realizarlo de algún modo poniéndonos de acuerdo ... —En ese momento noto a Antonio y a Mei — ni hao

— hola chavales am supimos que vosotros también trabajaran juntos — dijo el ibérico

— umm si supongo que ustedes igual — dijo Laura

— si — dijo la asiática — así que se quedaran en nuestra casa por tres días

—¿ que? — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sin podérselo creer

 _Hola esta corto pero les prometo que el que sigue sera más largo nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capitulo cuatro_

 _Tres días_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

—¿ que? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo ninguno de los dos se podía creer lo que estaba pasando

— que Antonio y Laura se quedaran con nosotros por tres días para que cada quien trabaje en su respectivo proyecto — dijo la chica asiática a su hermano

— ¿nos disculpan un segundo por favor? — el pobre hecho un tomate se llevo a su hermana mientras Laura fulminó con la mirada a Antonio

—¡ dime ¿en que demonios estabas pensando al aceptar eso?!

— calma calma hombre Laura no es para tanto

—¡¿que no es para tanto?! ¡ lo conocí ayer!

— corrección hace tres días además Mei y yo estaremos ahí ,no me digas que no te gusto

La chica se puso como tomate al escuchar eso no supo que decir al respecto era obvio que ese asiático había movido algo en ella

Mientras

— Mei ¿ que te fumaste? Te prometo que no le diré a Yao

— no me fume nada niño tonto, pero esto es necesario para que ustedes puedan hacer su trabajo además solo serán tres días no me digas que no te gusta

El se sonrojo a mas no poder desde la llamada no había podido sacarla de su cabeza aunque ella lo considerara extraño

— bueno no se diga mas entonces — sonrió Mei pícaramente — irán con nosotros

Mas tarde

— bien aquí es — dijo la asiática felizmente — bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada

— si con humilde te refieres a enorme estoy de acuerdo — respondió Laura recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Antonio

— hem si gracias — dijo el español

— bueno sera mejor que nos Preparemos

Mas tarde

Habían preparado ya prácticamente todo desde la cuna del bebé hasta el lugar donde ambos dormirían obviamente dormirían en camas separadas pero aún así no pudieron evitar sonrojarse

—¿estas seguro que quieres quedarte aquí?

— claro que clase de anfitrión sería si dejo que te quedes en el sofá además eso me permitiría estar al pendiente de ustedes — dijo algo rojo

—gra-gracias

Mientras

— ¿ hombre que pudo haber fallado en el experimento?— se preguntaba Antonio

— no lo se —dijo Mei con una gotita en la sien — umm tratemos de hacer la práctica otra vez

En ese momento se arma un alboroto lo que provocó que la pequeña maquina despertara y comenzará a llorar — oh oh. — dijeron tanto la taiwanesa y el español afortunadamente no paso a mayores cuando llegaron al cuarto vieron al asiático con la bebe en brazos cantándole como si fuera su padre cosa que les pareció a todos los presentes muy tierna en especial a Laura

Tres días después

— LIN TIENES QUE DEVOLVER ESO — gritaba Mei persiguiendo a su hermano menor que se negaba a devolver a la bebe digo a la maquina

—NO Y NO LE DIGAS ESO — seguía negándose

— ca-calma chaval ehm te daré dulces si nos la entregas — todos se le quedaron viendo —¿ que? Con Mei funciona

— shhh oye tranquilo es una máquina y de eso no va a pasar

— bien hecho Mei — dijo Laura con algo de sarcasmo — yo hablaré con el — luego entró al escondite con el

— no quiero pensaras que soy inmaduro pero me he encariñándo con ella

— lo se no es sencillo pero — trataba de encontrar las palabras — quizás aun no sea el momento pero ¿te digo algo? Esa práctica nos sirvió para darnos cuenta de lo que podemos hacer ... Seras un magnifico padre en su momento pero por favor debes entregarla —varios minutos después salió con el y la bebe entregándosela a Mei

— llevala tu ... Yo no puedo

— lo siento claro que la llevare

— bien hecho — dijo Laura dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo sonrojar a ambos

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capitulo cinco_

 _El beso accidental_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por todo el apoyo igualmente esperó que estén bien en la parte de México personalmente soy de ese país y espero que se mejoren las cosas_

 _Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy_

La cara de su hermanito no tenía precio a Mei le causaba mucha gracia así que para romper el hielo comenzó a arrojarle pedacitos de pan a la cara — deja*pan* de poner *pan* esa *pan* cara

— esa es mi cara de siempre — dijo irritado

—¿ sigues molesto por lo de ayer? Ambos sabemos que no dudaria para siempre , un segundo ¿ recuerdas la leyenda?

—¿ te refieres a? — Mei solo asintio mientras este se ruborizaba a mas no poder

—¿no crees que si se lo digo se asuste ?

— no creo que no ya se hagamos una cita doble yo ire con Tony para que te sientas mas seguro

Mas tarde

—¿u-una cita?— pregunto ella ruborizada— dijo ella

— si, Mei nos ha invitado a una cita doble hombre no es tan malo tengo una idea

Ese mismo dia los invito a su casa mientras preparaban algo de botana al español se le ocurrió algo peculiar jugar a las escondidas después de casi una hora de insistir logro convencerlos aunque a Laura fue a la que mas trabajo le dio convencer — veintiuno veintidós veintitrés... — comenzó a contar ella a sugerencia de Antonio ya que sabía que apenas el se diera vuelta ella desaparecía. La situación no podía empeorar — veintisiete veintiocho veintinueve treinta muy bien voy por ustedes — dijo la chica algo seria no supo si reír o llorar por el "original" escondite que el español había elegido — Antonio ¿no te parece demasiado obvio esconderse detrás de una lampara ?

— hombre es que no me dejaste elegir un mejor escondite .. ¿ya has hallado a los chicos?

— no a eso iba ya

Poco después hallo a Mei escondida detrás de una cortina a pesar de su baja estatura su rulo la delataba así que no quedo mas que tratar de hallar a Lin

Entre los tres trataron de dar con su ubicación, pero era bastante complicado, era escurridizo y sumamente silencioso si se lo proponía. Cuando Laura ya iba a tirar la toalla, escuchó un ligero crujir proveniente de un mueble.

Era un ropero bastante alto, lo suficiente para que un hombre cupiera. La joven sonrió le daría el susto de su vida si fingía que no lo había encontrado.—Bueno chicos, parece que hemos perdido...—Habló, acercándose sigilosamente al mueble.-Ya comprobamos que Lin no está...¡aquí!—Y justo en ese instante, abrió las puertas de par en par con todas sus fuerzas. Sin saber que Lin estaba apoyado en estas.

Grave error

—¡Ah!-Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el asiatico, antes de perder el equilibrio y caer de frente por el impulso. Sintió caer en algo suave, muy suave. Y que olía bien. Y que se sentía tibio. Más específicamente, que sus labios se sentían tibios. Como si —¡P-por Dios, La-Laura! ¡L-lo siento mucho, n-no fue mi intención...!-El asiático agitaba las manos rápidamente. Había caído sobre Laura, peor aún, la había besado accidentalmente.-¡Y-yo...!

—N-no, no te preocupes Lin T-te creo fue un accidente La muchacha trataba de controlar su sonrojo, respiro profundo, queriendo ignorar el accidente.—Todo está bien, no exageres.-Rió nerviosamente.

— N-no quise faltarte al respeto lo siento — seguía demasiado nervioso y hecho un tomate

Por su parte Antonio no sabía si reír o enojarse Mei definitivamente soltó la carcajada. Eso solo era el principio de su bien tramado plan

 _Hola por ahora aquí lo dejo ya lo tenía previamente escrito espero les haya gustado_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capitulo seis_

 _Cita a ciegas_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero de nada agradezco a Eagle Primce por el comentario y el apoyo espero les guste_

Después de esa tarde y de aquel pequeño accidente no podía dormir ni sacarse ese suceso de la mente no podía creerlo aún estaba roja y aunque no fue a propósito le había gustado estaba pensando que hacer pedirle un consejo a Antonio ni pensarlo hablar con Mei ni de broma así que mensajeo a su prima Lucía para pedirle un consejo

 _Espera ¿ te beso? ¿y tu que hiciste?_

 _Fue un accidente pero ..._

 _Pero ..._

 _Me gusto_

 _Espera ¿que? Jaja entonces te gusta ese chico_

 _No lo se ¿ que debo hacer?_

 _Creo que debes averiguar primero si tu le gustas a el tengo una idea pero te cuento despues de clases_

Mientras

El muchacho tampoco había podido dormir no podía quitarse esa sensación y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo pero tenía miedo de que lo rechazara o algo peor de que no quisiera hablarle de nuevo no sabia que hacer

Al día siguiente

— dejame ver si entendí tipa ¿quieres que inscriba a tu prima y al hermano de tu amiga a la cita a ciegas?— preguntó Feliks el líder del periódico eescolar

— ¿si crees que se pueda?

— yo creo que si cielo umm de hecho tengo un par de lugares libres — dice el polaco a su amiga finalmente lo hizo también puso a Antonio y a Mei para no levantar sospechas

Mas tarde

— Feliks ¿estas seguro de esto? — preguntó Mattew compañero del polaco quien sólo sonrió

— claro que funcionará tipo

—Jeje ¿Y si vamos a casar a unos forever alone de la academia primero y despues yo me encargo de los de tercero

—Claro. Les estaríamos haciendo un favor... Tanto a ellos como a las parejas que rompen y vuelven.- dijo confiado.

—Huh...¿Lovi se consideraría soltero? Digo, el no ve a su novia.- dijo con risa recordando aquel momento en el avión que me grabo Feliciano. -Y Jin esta en la misma situación y... Mas bien, ¿hay alguien que tenga pareja además de Lucia?

—Bueno en eso tienes razon, pero creo que si hacemos las parejas al azar... wow si que seria interesante enserio creo que hoy bebimos maldad pura.

—Cierto, prácticamente todos son solteros o abandonados... Ahora que Francine se fue Jazer se quedo solo igual, aunque nunca supe que tipo de relación tenían esos dos. Bueno, creo que lo mejor seria preguntar si es que están interesados y si no lo están... pues ya que— dijo el canadiense con simpleza

—Matthew, Matthew... Lo que debemos hacer es más simple que eso y tendremos a todos participando de la noche a la mañana.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Es simple, ofrecer algo que no puedan rechazar. Que no sea caro ni...- paro en seco.- ¡Ya se! No se por que, pero presiento que el director tiene un humor muy divertido. Si le pedimos el favor seguro que nos da un presupuesto

—Es buena idea, seguro que el director nos da el presupuesto pero ¿Que ofreceríamos? ¿Entradas dobles para Justin Direction? ¿Un pony?—Las posibilidades son infinitas —-Bueno, antes que nada anotare a Emily en la lista de participantes, porque fue su idea y tal vez si consigue novio me deje tranquilo ¿Tu te apuntas, Feliks?

—Pues depende. A Lovino le podemos ofrecer un kilo de tomates. A Feliciano un kilo de pasta. A Dafne ... ¿fotos de Lovi? - comezo a enumerar las posibilidades.-¡Claro! Como que no lo necesito pero si voy a presenciar el "fin del mundo" no me gustaría solo ser espectador ¿Y tu también te vas a anotar?

—¿a Antonio mas tortugas? a Soo Jin discos de K-pop y tal vez Mei se anime ¿si le damos mas de esos mangas? Debo hace una lista de eso ¿Apuntarme? Pues...No le haría daño a nadie ya que no me interesado en alguien en este momento, obviamente no en Chiara Julchen quizas que mas da igual me apunto —Anoto sus nombres en la lista.—¿Cuando haríamos el evento de las citas a ciegas?

Un día que todos puedan asi que supongo que el viernes queda perfecto. - dijo el polaco confiado

— bien entonces el Viernes sera

Al siguiente día

Laura no se lo podía creer cuando Lucy le dijo lo que le pidio al club de periodismo —¿ que se supone que deba hacer?

— tranquila me asegure de que fuera el quien te tocara ademas por la cara que traes parece que si te gusta la cosa es decirselo

Mientras

— no se que decir Mei ¿y si me rechaza?

— claro que no a leguas se nota que tu tambien le gustas debemos asegurarnos de que tu le toques en la cita a ciegas y por mientras debemos planear una comfesion tierna sin que suene timida, directa sin presionarla a nada

— Mei ... — se sonrojo — nunca habia sentido esto por nadie

— tranquilo el primer amor es el mas bonito y el que nunca se olvida ya esta la lista y mira

 _1 Antonio Fernández Carreiro y Mei Wang_

 _2 Kiku Honda y Lucia Rivera Carreiro_

 _3 Emily A Jones e Im Yong Soo_

 _4 David Braginsky y Agatha Biekdmitsh_

 _5 Dafne Karpussi y Lovino Vargas_

 _6 Feliciano Vargas y Monika Bieldmitsh_

 _7 Cristopher Bonnefoy y Jade Wang_

 _8 Mattew Williams y Julchen Biekdmitsh_

 _9 Feliks Lukasewiks y Andiroba Da Silva_

 _10 Lin Shun Wang y Laura Hernandez Carreiro_

Una vez que vio la lista se sonrojo a mas no poder no sabia que pasaría en esa cita

 _Hola por ahora aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capitulo siete_

 _Cita ciegas segunda parte_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste_

Las reacciones de todos no se hicieron esperar al ver la lista de todos los participantes de las citas a ciegas en especial de cierta parejita, Laura no se lo podía creer tal parecía que desde que por accidente marco su número no había podido quitarlo de su cabeza no sabia si era destino o simple coincidencia no sabía como arreglarse por suerte su prima Lucia estaba ahí para ayudarla acompañada de alguien mas

— no no no no y no — se quejaba una chica italiana de nombre Angelique Vargas — amarillo fosforecente no va con rosa mexicano cielo — dijo la italiana tratando de tener paciencia

— tenle paciencia Angy no es buena en estas cosas

— no se si sea buena idea — dijo Laura algo temerosa

—calma cielo tienes belleza natural solo falta sacarla a la luz deja todo en mis manos y lo tendrás a tus pies

Mientras

—calma ya me mareaste — dijo la asiática a su hermano menor que caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente — creo que deberías decirle ya paso un mes de que se conocieron

— exacto solo fue un mes no se como lo tome

— yo creo que si le gustas confía en mi

— no me gusta cuando dices eso

Al día siguiente

El joven bastante nervioso llego a casa de su amiga acompañado de su hermana ya que ella tenia una cita con Antonio quien despreocupadamente comía un tomate — estaremos listos un momento — dijo el español Shun por su parte estaba algo nervioso y mas cuando vio a la chica frente a el le parecía muy linda mientras ella quedó hecha un tomate al verlo frente a ella cosa que provocó que Antonio y Mei tratarán de contener la carcajada

Mas tarde

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante el cual tenía un bonito jardín todo iba bastante tranquilo claro hasta que Mei y Antonio dieron inicio a su bien tramado plan lo primero que hizo el español fue acercarse a los músicos mientras Mei fue donde las iluminaciones que en el momento preciso darían inicio a aquella iluminación mientras el asiático no sabia que hacer pero por primera vez en su vida tomo la iniciativa — ¿te gustaría concederme esta pieza?

— s-si sera un placer — tomo su mano y comenzaron a bailar la mexicana no sabía como preguntarle mientras el se puso completamente nervioso tampoco sabía como empezar a hablar — ¿pasa algo?

—n-no ... Es solo que ... Tus ojos ..

—¿ que tienen?

— no lo se... Tienen un brillo especial son muy bonitos — dijo con un sonrojo provocándole un sonrojo a ella

— gra-gracias los tuyos también lo son ... No se pero veo que detrás de la apariencia seria se esconde un ser especial alguien noble y sensible por ello me sorprende que no tengas novia

— e-eso es porque espero a alguien ... Laura ... Yo...

Todo iba bien parecía que por fin se le iba a confesar de no ser por un pequeño problemita resulta que el club de periodismo juntaba evidencia lamentablemente el escondite que Feliks eligió no fue el mejor y termino cayendo encima de los músicos provocando un escándalo cosa que hizo enfadar a Mei y a Antonio

—¡vas a morir! — dijeron ambos persiguiéndolo

—fue un accidente

— Mei espera

— Antonio no cometas una idiotes

Y aunque al final no paso nada seguro eso seria un momento inolvidable

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capitulo ocho_

 _Una fiesta sorpresa_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y por el comentario aquí inicia el capítulo espero les guste_

Ahora Mei estaba de un lado a otro, se acercaba el 20 de Diciembre cumpleaños de su hermano menor así que se le había ocurrido algo reunió a sus amigo y a casi todo el consejo estudiantil para organizar algo ya que se había ganado el aprecio de toda la escuela

— well ¿que tienes planeado para la fiesta de tu hermano Mei? — pregunto Emily

— bueno no lo había pensado —dijo Mei pensativa

— veee que tal un regalo — dijo Feliciano — dudo que a tu hermano le gusten las cosas ostentosas

— de hecho no y mucho menos llamar la atención

— estonces que os parece una fiesta sorpresa —dijo el español

— good idea y además todos podemos dedicarle un mensaje — dijo la americana mirando disimuladamente a Laura quien se puso roja como un tomate

— bien ahora necesitaremos ayuda con el pastel de cumpleaños y un buen distracctor — dijo la asiática

— vee para que la fiesta sea mas original por que no una de disfraces? - pregunto Feliciano.-¡Yo podría hacer el pastel con ayuda de mi hermano y alguien mas!

—¡Me gusta esa idea Feli!—dijo Emily emocionada—podria usar mi disfraz de capitan America sin que me miren raro y podria ayudarte a conseguir los ingredientes para el pastel

—pero ¿Como distraeriamos a Lin? Podriamos encerrarlo en un armario — dijo Amtonio y lo vieron raro —O alguien podria llevarselo de paseo hasta que todo estuviera listo

— gran idea Laura podria distraerlo mientras nosotros terminamos umm la fiesta podría ser en el parque

— veee entonces ya esta ¿que tal si Dafne mi fratello y yo nos hacemos cargo de el pastel?

— good entonces Mei Antonio y yo nos encargaremos de las invitaciones mientras Laura lo distrae — dijo Emily

— ¿pero como lo distraigo?

— inventa algo una cita un paseo lo que sea

— bien

Todo iba bien hasta que se escucharon los gritos de cierto italiano que hizo temblar a toda la escuela y poco después Feliciano recibió un mensaje era un mensaje de su hermano.

"¡Idiota! Mira que no te voy a dejar estar de novio con la marimacho patatas tampoco coquetear con Dafne ELLA ES MIA y mucho menos estar desnudo junto al francés pervertido. Y no es que me importes ni nada ¡¿Pero donde demonios estas?! "

Ladeo la cabeza medianamente confundido pero le dio ternura que su hermano se preocupara —vee, soy feliz pense que estaba enojado conmigo

"Vee, ciao a ti también fratello. No soy novio de Mony~ y no deberías hablar tan mal de ella es una buena persona. Y estoy en la biblioteca planeando... ¡Ah! Me puedes ayudar a mi y a Dafne a preparar un pastel?"

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

"¿En...la biblioteca? ... No. Bueno, a ella. No a ti. Y no defiendas a la marimacho patatas... Da lo mismo, volveré a la casa".

"Gratzie Fratello~ deberías de interactuar con mas personas! Aunque...creo que a Dafne tambien le gustas ~ n3n."

-Creo que mi hermano si nos va a ayudar

— genial sera divertido

Mas tarde

— creo que sera el momento perfecto para confesartele — dijo Antonio con una sonrisa cosa que hizo que Laura se sonrojara

— me gustaria decirle pero temo que se asuste

— y la que le tenia miedo eras tu

La chica le dio un codazo — muy gracioso esperó que no me rechace

— estoy seguro de que no te rechazara

El día de la fiesta

— Es hora chavala suerte — dijo el español mientras ella tocaba la puerta de la casa nerviosa

 _Por ahora aquí lo dejare la siguiente semana actualizare el siguiente capitulo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capitulo nueve_

 _Feliz cumpleaños Shun_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada lamento la tardanza en continuar debido a cuestiones de la escuela hasta ahora puedo continuar escribiendo este capítulo va con dedicatoria debido a que la persona a quien le escribo esto en estos momentos pasa por un momento difícil sólo me resta decir Animo Eagle espero te guste_

Mientras en el instituto donde previamente habían organizado la fiesta sorpresa cierto italiano no estaba del todo feliz pues quien sabe como lo habían logrado convencer de que se disfrazará de la abuelita de caperucita roja

—Veamos maldición, no se como diablos me convencieron de disfrazarme de la Abuelita del cuento La caperucita roja. Pero si me voy a disfrazar de eso sera a MI forma. — dijo para si mismo así que busco un rifle y unos lentes obscuros.— Listo esta Abuelita NO necesita que le ayudan a pasar la calle...simplemente le dispararía a todos los coches hasta que se detuvieran.

Daphne por su parte iba vestida como Megara de la película Hércules al tocar la puerta del italiano le sonrió — te ves muy tierno Lovino — dijo ella haciéndolo sonrojar.

Mientras

*toc toc toc* — Lin te estamos esperando — dijo Mei vestida como sailor Mars

— no voy a salir así — le respondió desde su habitación pues el disfraz que Mei había elegido aunque no era muy exagerado de igual forma se sentía apenado pues Mei lo convenció de ir como tuxido mask

— vamos te ves muy apuesto la dejaras impactada _"por cierto ya tardaron"_

Mientras con Antonio y Laura

— vamos si hasta Lovi ira disfrazado de abuelita no es tan malo — dijo el español disfrazado de leñador

—¿ no es tan malo? Parezco una especie de princesa disney

—hombre el disfraz princesa no es tan malo aunque se que ese no es precisamente vuestro estilo pero te va bien anda que nos esperan

Mas tarde

Después de un rato de camino llegaron al lugar donde le cubrieron los ojos al asiático

—¿ puedo saber que sucede?

— no , es una sorpresa que te tenemos preparada — dijo Laura levemente ruborizada y tomándolo de la mano cosa que también lo hizo ruborizarse a el

— de- de acuerdo

— bien, hablo en serio no los abras aun sin trampas, descuida yo estoy aquí contigo — dijo ella mientras lo guiaba al lugar en ese momento ya se habían encendido las luces — ya puedes quitarte la venda

—¡SORPRESA! — gritaron al mismo tiempo todos los presentes dejándolo realmente sorprendido

—¡¿ pero como?!

— feliz cumpleaños Shun — dijo la chica que sin darse cuenta aun lo tenía de la mano

— no se que decir ... Muchas gracias

Mas tarde

Tanto alumnos como profesores habian asistido incluidos el profesor Carriedo también quien al parecer invito a la profesora Bonnefoy, la profesora Alice, el profesor Braginsky la profesora Sharift y el profesor Karpussi pero ellos estaban en la barra mas que nada. Para la media hora ya estaban (la mayoría) cantando a grito herido "Eres secreto de amor" y otras similares.

Los demás estában divirtiéndose e incluso algunos bailando. Todos se veían raros con sus disfraces. Después de un tiempo Daphne saco a bailar a Lovino (¿debería de ser al revés no?)

Feliciano por su parte se puso a bailar con Monika mientras Mei charlaba amenamente con Antonio al parecer su plan funcionaria a la perfección de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

—Jajaja ¡como que el plan va saliendo a la perfección! — decia Feliks a Matthew quien se disfrazo de superheroe mientras que el se disfrazo de Sebastian con antifaz. —Osea, como que súper la fiesta y no tuvimos complicaciones para entrar. Espero sacar un par de noticias hoy, hasta me veo buena onda para que la noticia de que Lovino engaña a todos (Isabel, Daphne, Julchen, Maddy...) quede algo olvidada.— Se habian sentado la barra mientras les sacaba fotos a los profesores; Kirkland, Carriedo y Braginsky cantaban abrazados mientras la profesora Bonnefoy al parecer quería desaparecer y los profesores Karpussi y Sharift desaparecieron repentinamente -Osea, Matty, como que si no tomas vodka eres mas gallina que yo.- le comento mientras le servían un shoot, se lo tomo como agua, —por que como que no me emborrachó fácilmente osea, si me paso estoy contando con que me lleves a mi habitación aunque este bañado en lágrimas.

Se reia ligeramemte mientras seguía observando como iba la fiesta, igual iba hablar con alguien antes de que se le acaben las ganas de socializar. O antes de que Mei y Antonio lo descubran aunque es improbable.

Mientras

— las estrellas son muy lindas ¿no crees? — dijo el asiático mirando a Laura con una leve sonrisa

— si que lo son aunque... ¿porque nos fuimos de la fiesta? — pregunto pues estaban en el jardín de la misma

— parece ser que dentro de poco se saldrá de control aunque fue muy amable de su parte hacer esto gracias — le respondió sonriendole como niño pequeño mientras Laura se ruborizaba a mas no poder

—Lin, dime una cosa ¿cuando te equivocaste de numero, en serio no tenias miedo de que fuera una asesina serial o algo así?

— bueno confieso que me pareció extraño al principio pero una parte de mi sentía cierta conexión contigo — ahora el parecía un tomate — quiero mostrarte algo mas — dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a la parte mas alta de la escuela mostrándole una vista muy linda

— es algo muy lindo amm ... No se que decir

— bueno yo... — en ese momento mientras estaban ahí parecía ser que algo o alguien había caído cerca de el lugar debido a el efecto y a un flash de fotografía ella había caído sobre el y estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro prácticamente hubo un rose de labios ¿alguno tendrá el valor para actuar?

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo no se si el siguiente sera el último o no espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capitulo diez_

 _¿Desde cuando soy tu novia y no me entere?_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el comentario y bueno también darle todo el ánimo desde aquí espero les guste_

Ambos seguían sin habla mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decir — Se-sera mejor que busquemos a Antonio y a Mei — dijo Laura levemente ruborizada mientras Shun no sabía que decir simplemente asintió con la cabeza con la mirada algo triste lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos eran los titulares del periódico escolar al día siguiente, tiempo después volvieron a la fiesta claro hasta que la profesora Bonnefoy termino corriendo a todo mundo del lugar.

Al día siguiente

Mei despertó por el molesto ruido del celular cuando vio todas las titulares del periódico cosa que no se pudo creer —¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ESE POLACO CHISMOSO SE COLO?! — Mei había visto todas las notas y las mas importantes según los entudiantes eran las siguientes

 _" Tomatito Vargas ataca de nuevo ahora engaña a Isabel con Daphne"_

 _" Hasta los profesores se exceden aquí todas sus confesiones"_

 _" Una nueva pareja en la academia conozca a sus protagonistas Antonio Fernández Carreiro y Mei Wang"_

 _" Shun y Laura casi se confiesan enterese de todo aquí"_

Mei se palmeo la frente ahora sabia porque su hermano no quiso salir de su recámara Mei le mando un mensaje al español para planear como vengarse de Feliks claro que quizás no eran los únicos que planeaban matarlo _"Tony ¿desde cuando soy tu novia y no me entere?"_

 _"No tengo idea algo tenemos que hacer para terminar con ese chisme y que esos dos se confiesen de una vez por todas"_

Mientras

— ósea como que me siento inspirado — decía el polaco mientras sus compañeros le miraban — se que Antonio y Mei me querrán matar y mas de uno también pero eso lo hago para que Shun y Laura se confiecen de una vez ya me lo agradecerán

Mas tarde

Se habían puesto a escribir el articulo que quizás cambiarían el rumbo de las cosas ya que ventilarían muchas cosas de la academia sin mencionar que se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno

¿ _Media naranja o kilo de limones?_

 _Por: Feliks L._

 _Las vacaciones han llegado por fin a la academia mundial, todos seguro las disfrutan y en el tiempo libre... ¿Que mejor que recordar viejos chismes y antiguas parejas?_

 _Por eso hoy, el periódico escolar (después de una desaparición) les trae el Top 10 de parejas que nos dejaron con la boca abierta, se nos hicieron adorables o simplemente fueron hermosas.._

 _10:Guisselle Bonnefoy y Scott Kirkland_

 _Aunque esta no fue una pareja como tal, podemos recordar sus tiernos momentos y tambien sus bajas. Guisselle se acabo transfiriendo a otro instituto por mala suerte pero siempre la vamos a recordar con cariño. Como ambos no llegaron a ser una pareja formal entra en el numero 10 . No podemos olvidar la épica batalla de palabras entre ella y la estudiante Emily._

 _9: Daphne Karpussi y Lovino Vargas_

 _Desde que se conocieron comenzaron a formar una curiosa amistad, llena de momentos graciosos y tiernos. Daphne con su personalidad feliz y extrovertida con Lovino, el estudiante mas popular de la escuela de carácter mas bien malhumorado._

 _Quien no pensó que estos dos acabarían como pareja... La verdad estaba en lo correcto ya que su relación se quedo en una bonita amistad. Pero, siendo completamente sinceros, casi todos pensaban que salían ya que pasan la mayoría del tiempo uno con el otro._

 _La chica griega y el italiano ... Al parecer hasta ahora es una mera ilucion que su relación pase a mas. Sin embargo, aun nos quedan esperanzas. Mientras tanto Lovino sigue en la friendzone de Daphne._

 _8:Jade Wang y Emilio Carreiro_

 _¿Amigos con derechos, un poco mas o un poco menos? Todos sabemos que el latino siempre ha mostrado gran interés y preocupación por Jade, la chica amante de las estrellas marinas. Al igual que Jade es demasiado distraída e infantil, podría que tuvieran una relación como de hermanos pero ¿cuanto de esto es cierto?_

 _Sin lugar a dudas,Emilio tuvo, tiene o tendrá un interés en la chica castaña._

 _7:Sakura Honda y Alejandro X. Carriedo_

 _Energética, impredecible y adorable. Esta hermosa pareja nos recuerda que también los adultos se pueden enamorar, cometer errores y hacer tonterías._

 _Comenzando por ser compañeros de trabajo ambos profesores comenzaron a profundizar en su relación , un hecho que se esparció por la academia mundial como pólvora. Siendo la pareja mas popular del momento. La timida japonesa y el alegre mexicano nos dieron momentos pasionales, divertidos e inolvidables. (¿Verdad profesora Bonnefoy?)_

 _6:Feliciano Vargas y Jin vs Nikoali A. y Jin_

 _Aun estando en vacaciones la noticia de que el hermano de Lovino y la coreana estaban saliendo fue un hecho memorable. Claro, que resulto ser falsa. Pero por cierta alemána awesome y un polaco chismoso (su servidor) esta noticia recorrió todo el mundo en cuestión de segundos._

 _Pero lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue cuando nos enteramos de que el bielorruso y la coreana si se hicieron pareja unos días después._

 _5:Mei Wang y Antonio Fernández Carreiro_

 _En una palabra la pareja se define como "tierna", yo me preguntó como reaccionará el hermano de Mei cuando se entere de que su linda hermana ya tiene un novio. Pasaron momentos juntos, y ya veíamos venir la declaración de amor._

 _Un español atolondrado y una joven con alma de guerrera. Nos preguntamos como estarán llevando su nueva relación._

 _4:David Braginsky y Agatha Bieldmitsh_

 _Agatha, fue un tema de conversación bastante hablado el problema entre Agatha, Feliks y Luciano Lo cual, para grata sorpresa de todos, quedo en que David fue el que acabo haciendo pareja con la chica._

 _La mayoría de la escuela asistió a su boda, y solo nos queda desearles lo mejor._

 _Llena de momentos serios, trágicos y amorosos, con su colección de lemon y fanservice. Esta pareja obtiene su lugar en nuestra lista._

 _3:Kiku Honda y Lucía Rivera Carreiro_

 _La mexicana menor con mirada de chica fuerte miembro de este periódico escolar. Las aventuras de esta chica fueron muy conocidas._

 _Primero su relación con Luidwing Bieldmitsh nos tomo de sorpresa, claro que no duraron demasiado. Luego de esto se expandió el rumor de que salia con Francis Bonnefoy, para finalmente acabar con Arthur, el cual resulto ser su mejor amigo. Unade los estudiantes con mas "conquistas"... ¿Quien tubo su corazón al final de cuentas?_

 _La respuesta vino el primer día de clases cuando el japonés que se le pega como chicle desde el primer día y siempre presente en su mente, se le declaro en media ceremonia de inició. Con una respuesta no muy clara de la chica ya son considerados como una pareja._

 _Le deseamos suerte a Kiku y que salga sano y salvo._

 _2 :Im Yong Soo y Emily A Jones_

 _El cantante y la heroína , fue otra de las parejas que nos dejo con la boca abierta. Esto por que al inicio, cuando Yong apenas se integraba a la escuela dio a conocer su identidad como famoso._

 _Aun así, fue otra genial sorpresa, incluso si no sabemos mucho de su relación en estos días los apoyamos desde la distancia._

 _Una heroina y un idol , combinación que podemos y seguiremos explotando._

 _1: Lin Shun Wang y Laura Hernandez Carreiro_

 _Esta sin duda nos dejó con la boca abierta pues el sex simbol de la escuela el inocente e inconquistable Lin finalmente se dejo cautivar por la malhumorada pero adorable Laura todo comenzó con un pequeño error de dedo cuando el marco número equivocado el cual resulto ser el de la chica en cuestión poco después notamos la química entre ellos sin duda la pareja mas tierna de la escuela les deseamos lo mejor a esos dos_

 _Hay varias hipótesis de como acabara esto el año que entra:_

 _La profesora Honda regresara y el SakuAle sera la pareja mas popular_

 _David y Agatha adopten a un perro o tengan un hijo_

 _Lovino rompa su récord sobre el color rojo_

 _La profesora Kirkland explotara su cereal otra vez..._

 _...Y la Profesora Bonnefoy pagara con su helado._

 _Mateo y Lovino serán mejores amigos..._

 _...Es broma, por que se llevan a matar._

 _Veamos por fin el rostro de la profesora Honda_

 _Todo se queda a su criterio hasta que consigamos más información sobre este acontecimiento._

 _Sin nada más que agregar. Les agradecemos que se tomen el tiempo por leernos. Estén al tanto de las próximas noticias, chismes e informes de lo que ocurre en nuestra academia._

 _Recomendaciones: Recordar tener mas de un tomate en el refrigerador de la cocina o puede que vuelva a pasar otra batalla campal entre Luidwing Bieldmitsh y Lovino Vargas_

—listo seguro querrán matarme pero en fin todo sea por ayudar — dicho esto se preparo para ir al aeropuerto pues en efecto las vacaciones de invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina

mientras eso ocurría Mei ya tenia su bien planeado plan este consistía en lo siguiente ella se encargaría de comprar los boletos de avión con rumbo a Macau bueno eso se lo hizo creer a su hermano menor pues los compraba con rumbo a otro lugar — listo Tony los boletos a México están listos

 _Hasta aquí lo dejaré por ahora digamos que este sera un extra para reír un rato y el que sigue sera el ultimo nos leemos pronto_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coincidencia o destino_

 _Capítulo final_

 _Una extraña confesión de amor_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por leer hasta el final y al mismo tiempo es bueno saber que este insignificante fic le ha levantado el animo aunque sea un poco esperó les guste_

— Mei, ¿me das mi boleto por favor?

— hasta que lleguemos — dijo la taiwanesa negándose a darle su boleto a su hermano ya que le había hecho creer que irían a Macau cuando en realidad irían a México y si se lo daba su plan se estropearía, aunque tardaron tiempo en despedirse de media escuela y de su hermano Yao finalmente Mei jalo al distraído Shun al aeropuerto.

Mientras

— apurenle chamacos no tengo todo el día — dijo el profesor Alejandro apresurando a sus primos Antonio y Laura —*suspiro* por fin a México lindo y querido ya no aguanto estar sin unos buenos tacos o gorditas o quizás quesadillas sin queso* apurenle

—en un momento estaremos contigo chaval — dijo Antonio

—mas respeto que soy mayor que tu

Mientras

—vale ya es hora de irnos ¿estas segura de que no quieres hablar con el antes de irnos?

— no, por ahora Antonio si lo veo puede que me gane el sentimiento mejor le diré cuando terminen las vacaciones

— como quieras vamos que Ale ya nos esta apresurando

Mas tarde

Lo que Laura no sabía era que Antonio también estaba al tanto del plan de Mei y mucho menos lo que ocurrirá llegando al avión.

Ya habían abordado todos finalmente Mei le dio su boleto a su hermano ya que les había tocado en diferente lugar sólo esperaba que el asiático no se diera cuenta hasta que despegaran.

—parece que equivocarse es de familia — dijo Laura cuando noto a Shun a su lado mientras este se sonrojaba hasta las orejas

—¿he La- Laura que haces aquí ? Se supone que este vuelo va a Macau

— mira tu boleto ¿estas seguro de que vas a Macau?

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían despegado el pobre se palmeo la frente estaba claro que su hermana estaba detrás de esto — La- Laura yo no no tenía idea no quise incomodarte

—tranquilo te vas a hiperventilar no es molestia — le sonrió levemente cosa que quizás empeoró la situación ya que se sonrojo todavía más —¿Lin estas bien?

—ehm si solo que ...

—solo que ¿que?

— bueno me gusta alguien

—ah era eso ¿y ya le dijiste?

— no, no puedo me da miedo saber que si se lo digo me rechace o peor no quiera volver a hablarme

— no lo sabrás si no se lo dices si te rechaza es una idiota por no darse cuenta de lo que tu vales y tu te darás cuenta que no valía la pena debes ser más directo — dijo ella con algo de molestia en su voz hasta que notó que el tomaba sus manos mirándola directamente a los ojos sonrojado a mas no poder cosa que la hizo ruborizar también.

—bien seré directo yo... Yo... Laura me gustas —dijo por fin aun mirándola esperando una respuesta o un golpe

—¿que dijiste? — dijo ella sin saber que hacer roja como tomate al parecer el no estaba bromeando

— digo que me gustas, desde el día que nos conocimos por teléfono no he podido sacarte de mi mente no voy a presionarte a nada solo quería que...—no pudo seguir hablando pues sintió una presión en sus labios no lo podía creer lo había besado como respuesta era correspondido como pudo correspondió aquel beso que sellaba algo nuevo para ambos. Lástima que se separaran por la falta de aire

— yo también te quiero Shun

Mientras

Antonio lo había visto todo buscó con la mirada a su ahora novia para decirle levantando el pulgar a lo que la asiática no pudo evitar gritar de felicidad en ese momento sacó el celular y mando el siguiente mensaje

 _Tia Jin, no me vas a creer lo que pasó. Tenias razón esa escuela en América es increíble pero pero ese no es el punto, sino que... Shunny ya tiene novia, es una chica mexicana, y yo que pensé que acabaría con la francesa. Bueno solo quería contarte eso. Al parecer nos quedaremos en la casa de su novia, no se parece serio, que tal si se comprometen, se casan y me hacen tía? Ah ya estoy exagerando. Ya fuera de tema quizás iremos a Corea en unas semanas, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Te quiero tia Jin y por cierto ni una palabra de esto a cierto polaco chismoso, si? Besitos bye_

Envió el mensaje pero... _—_ Me equivoqué de contacto, le mande mensaje a... Feliks?!

Varsovia Polonia

Estaba desempacando sus cosas y haciendo su itinerario de viaje—, tenemos como tres meses de vacaciones y se tienen que aprovechar en algo... O mandar todo el mundo al diablo y quedarme en mi cama toda la eternidad lo cual no suena mal — dijo para si —Extrañare que todos me quieran cortar la cabeza y poder repartir chismes a diestra y siniestra... Y.. —Recibió un mensaje.

Lo abrío y trato de disimular la carcajada,— al parecer equivocarse es de familia ha confundido mi numero con el de la maestra Jin pero me interesa lo que esta contando así que lo leeré ¿¡Que Shun y Laura que?! ¿¡y yo nunca me entere?! Osea, como que no es tan santo como parece. Si, ni una palabra a ese polaco chismoso o podría divulgar el ultimo chisme del año.— Concidero seriamente no hacerlo pero...— Vamos, soy yo y es el ultimo chisme del año ¿Que daño puede hacer?

De inmediato abrío su celular —Gracias Mei...—Murmuro buscando en su lista de contactos.

—¿Daphne? Si, soy yo... Aja, también te extrañare y espero te diviertas con cierto ex sex symbol. Pero no creerás esto... El actual sex simbol tiene una novia mexicana que así da como que miedo y se esta quedando en su casa para las vacaciones... Aja, osea, totalmente confiable... ¡Y pienso que se le va a proponer!...— Sonrio con algo de malicia. —Por cierto, no digas nada~ Nos vemos...—Cerro el celular y cerro los ojos esperando por el desastre. —Nada es mas irresistible que contar algo que no se debería de contar ¿No? Y para como van las cosas en menos de media hora toda la escuela lo sabra _._

Athenas Grecia

Cierta parte de ella no se quiere separar tanto tiempo de sus compañeros pero todo lo que inicia tiene que terminar. Se había despedido de Lovino y su hermano hacia rato y ya estaba en el aeropuerto de Athenas cuando recibio una llamada de... —¿Feliks?

—¿Alo? Feliks, que agrabale sorpresa~ admito que te voy a extrañar tanto a ti como tus noticias y las de Matthew... Jajaja gracias... ¿Como? ¿Tiene novia? Que cosa! En serio, es de una fuente fiable ¿no?...¿¡Que se le va a proponer?! —hablo mas alto de lo quería sonrio apenada. —Si, no contare nada. Nos vemos. — colgo en ese momento — Pero... Pero... ¡Solo a una persona! Juro que solo sera a una persona. —Marco un numero. —¿Lovi? Si yo también te extraño... Jajaja, como sea, espero que si vengas a Grecia... Oye, no te quiero molestar pero ¿Sabes que Shun tiene ... Si, si, es el... Bueno, tiene novia? Es mexicana y da miedo... Ah, no pregunte su nombre... Pero se esta quedando en casa de ella para las vacaciones y se le va a proponer? Sip, no se si vaya a aceptar pero... Ah! Dios, ya voy recoger mi maleta . Nos vemos~ y por cierto, no cuentes nada.

Colgo con alivio y... —¡Waaaaa! Se me olvido que Lovi es enemigo de Shun ! Ups... Ups...

Roma Italia

Recibío una llamada casi llegando al aeropuerto.

-¿Daphne ? Ciao bella ... Aja, aja. Haré un espacio para ir a Grecia... ¿Quien es Shun? No sera... ¿el estirado?— pregunto con confusión y escucho con atención, una sonrisa nada bonita se formaba en sus labios por cada minuto que pasaba... Esta seria su venganza porque segun el le quito el titulo de sex simbol —Gracias linda~ por supiesto, que tengas un excelente viaje... No, no contare nada.

Colgo la llamada y tuvo que reprimir mis ganas de reír malevolamente. Miro a su hermano con una intención muy clara. —Feliciano, ¿Sabias que el estirado tiene una novia mexicana que es Laura (tengo que agregar mas cosas... Pero le atino.) y se esta quedando en su casa para las vacaciones? Además de que se van a casar para estas vacaciones y tendrán muchos hijos? - comento y...

-¿En serio veee? - pregunto y saco su celular.

—Si, si... Cuenta les a todos.. Tooooodos. Buajajajaja

Vio que les escribió a Emily a Yong , Toris, Monika y como a veinte personas mas incluyendo sus felicitaciones hacia el mismo Lin por su compromiso. Lovino no podría estar mas feliz.

En unos pocos minutos la escuela entera estaría enterada.

Aeropuerto de la CDMX

Estában en el taxi en camino a la casa de el profesor Alejandro donde se quedarían aunque ambos notaron que Antonio y Mei estaban algo tensos. "¿Que les pico ahora?" pensó Laura para si mientras Shun miraba el paisaje.

—Vaya que México es un lugar muy bonito —decia el asiático con una sonrisa y su inocencia acostumbrada . En eso su celular empezó a soñar como loco, era un mensaje de... ¿Feliciano?

 _Feliciano. no se de que me hablas, no me voy a casar con nadie... Un segundo, como sabes sobre Laura_

Envio el mensaje y casi de inmediato me llego otro, esta vez de su tia Jin

 _¿Tia Jin? Como te enteraste?... Eh, no será necesario, ella es maravillosa jeje no la vayas a matar_

Envio el mensaje. ¡Seguían llegado! No solo a el si no a Laura ¿Como fue que se hizo noticia tan rápido?.

Laura por su parte miro a su primo seriamente —Antonio...¿ Como es que se supo lo mío con Shun?-

—jaja Ya sabes como vuelan los chismes—decia nervioso —¡No me mates!

—Ok, Laura relájate, no lo mates o mamá y la tia Iberia se molestaran —No te haré nada, pero si arruinas este viaje , llegaras en pedacitos a Taiwan. ¡¿Esta claro?!-

—Como el agua

Shun por su parte respiro no tan tranquilo, luego de que su hermana lo calmara —genial ya fui la ultima noticia del año. Lovino se ha de estar regodeando feliz.

—tranquilo yo lo arreglo — volvió a sacar el celular y envió otro mensaje

 _Feliks eres un hijo de... Tu mamá! No te mato solo porque Laura tiene amenazado a Antonio. En otras cosas si este par se llega a casar estas invitado a la boda :) Bye!_

—listo ya lo arregle — dijo la chica mientras notaba algo en su hermano —¿estas bien?

— bueno... Estoy nervioso pero sabes me alegra que sea así no cambio nada de lo que vivo ahora

— así me gusta ve seguro te espera — dijo ella mientras el joven asintió con una sonrisa

Laura por su parte algo ruborizada recordó la pregunta que le hizo su ahora novio una vez "creo en el destino ¿tu no?" — gracias Lin ahora se que las coincidencias no existen

Fin

 _Bueno por ahora aquí lo dejo Eagle espero te haya gustado, estoy pensando en hacer una secuela con otra pareja quizás lo haga cuando termine otro fic muchas gracias nos leemos pronto_


End file.
